


Espionage AU

by shipwreckedshadows (cloudtreesium)



Series: Horde of AU [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Espionage, Espionage AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudtreesium/pseuds/shipwreckedshadows
Summary: Light Spinner knew where she stood in the universe. Despite her untimely transformation, she stayed in Mystacor, faking her death in order to serve her people outside of the citadel. Light Spinner is dead to Mystacor but Shadow Weaver remains faithful and very much alive.[tl;dr: Shadow Weaver is a double agent.]
Relationships: Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Series: Horde of AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901692
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Espionage AU

In preparation for her coronation, as she ascended to the ultimate title of Supreme Sorceress, she would learn of Mystacor’s best kept secrets. Supreme Sorcerer Norwyn, current ruler of Mystacor, lead his successor to a vault, hidden in the courtyard of the Academy. Castaspella was ecstatic, of course, however, she was worried about one thing.

“Shouldn’t we be patrolling the borders? This is the last night before the new moon cycle - the shields are at their weakest!” 

“Worry not, Castaspella, there are other guild members paroling tonight.”

“But we’re the strongest ones!”

“And Mystacor will be fine. Besides, tonight is the only night I can introduce you to Mystacor’s final and deadliest weapon.” 

“Weapon? But you said yourself that Mystacor was fine behind the shields - that we didn’t need to fight! You’ll waste the talents of the great wizards in this city yet you go against your own words and build a _weapon_?”

Norwyn sighed and drew a casting circle into the grass, “If it makes you feel any better, its not a weapon. In fact, the weapon is a she and she has a name for herself. Stand back, now.” 

The grass faded to reveal a large, metal door that heaved itself upwards. Beneath the door lay a long set of stairs. Norwyn descended without another word. Casta followed him into the darkness. The door fell back into place silently and Norwyn lit a light spell to guide them down the rest of the way. 

One long corridor and several doors later, they entered an underground chamber. The shadows swallowed the feeble light spell in Norwyn’s hand, draping the sorcerers in darkness. Several instruments, unseen, played a gentle ambiance into the room. From their acoustics, the chambers sounded to have high ceilings and widespread walls. This weapon lady clearly had status if her rooms were so big. 

“We don’t have much time.” Norwyn barked into the darkness, “Turn on the lights.”

“You brought me a friend, Norwyn?” A deep, smokey voice answered. She spoke from right in front of Casta and the young sorceress barely contained a yelp at the sound of it. Her eyes strained themselves as they searched for even the tiniest pinprick of detail. 

“No. This is Castaspella. Effect as of the next moon cycle, she will be the Supreme Sorceress of Mystacor.” 

“Castaspella… as in sister to Micah? Now you have my attention.”

Lanterns illuminated themselves around the circumference of the room. Casta had to squint against their brightness after staring so wide into the darkness. The lady stood a respectable distance away, too far for her voice to have sounded so close. She wore asymmetrical red robes that tattered at the hems. A large hood concealed the top half of her face. A beauty spot made a home near pretty lips that eloquently framed a pair of gleaming fangs. 

“Castaspella, you are looking at Shadow Weaver, once known as Light Spinner, a great sorceress honored in the Academy’s halls.”

“Pleasure.” She said.

“But… she died! Everyone knows she did - how is she here?” Casta had heard the tale from Micah, who had been there. The Obtainment spell had been cast and the demons consumed her to death.

“Obviously, you were lied to.” Shadow Weaver said.

“We had witnesses complete a binding spell so that they would be sworn to secrecy about the event. Shadow Weaver works now as a double agent, doing dangerous work that none of us can. We fabricated her death to minimize her chances of getting compromised.”

“i see.” Casta put away her feelings of betrayal to be examined later. 

“If we’re all finished here, I’d like to sleep while I still have the comfort of luxury. Hordak believes that the height of comfort is a thin mattress and canvass sheets.“

“Not quite, Agent. You must show Castaspella your face, so she knows how to identify you.”

Shadow Weaver sighed and pulled away the hood. An old scar ran across her forehead and through her left eye. The pupil never moved in its socket, unlike its partner leaving Casta to believe that it might be glass. She had her hair pinned in a low bun to the side of her head. 

“If I can be honest for a moment - you look a lot more - hmm - distinguished than the legends say.” Casta said.

“Really?” The Agent feigned ignorance.

“Uh… yes.” Casta hesitated, sensing her mistake. 

“They described you as a wretched beast, fit only to dwell in the deepest crevasses of this world. If there is a Hell, you’d surely find a home there.” Norwyn interjected for his pupil.

“Norwyn,” Casta protested, startled at his mannerism.

“Hush, Castaspella. She is indeed what the legends say. You must be firm with her, if you want to properly establish your dynamic as Supreme Sorceress. She is a being of pure, dark magics. Not even she can fully control herself.”

“But she doesn’t even bare the deamonscars!”

“My child, look at her. She is lying to you. Before she wove shadows, she spun illusions of light. She wares one now, as a mask. Show her, Shadow Weaver. Show her your second face - the real one.”

“I don’t see how that is necessary.” The agent replied coldly.

“Show her so she can identify you. Deamonscars are like fingerprints - unique to the individual. You are the only one who could look like you - not even a shape-shifter could copy your exact markings.”

Casta watched uncomfortable as the illusion fell away. Gnargled scars marred her face and intersected several times. Two large spots of scar tissue replaced the skin around her eyes and a chunk was missing from her upper lip. Her left eye moved, no longer glass. Before, she looked distinguished in her age. Now, she looked haggard and dangerous. She scowled at Norwyn and a dark power festered within her. 

“Identify her, Castaspella. And do it properly this time.”

“Yes, Supreme Sorcerer Norwyn.” Casta affirmed quietly. She drew up a blank identification spell and projected it at the agent. 

“How would you like to be identified?” Casta asked. 

“Agent Shadow Weaver, faithful to the Sorcerer’s Guild of Mystacor.”

“You have been identified, agent Shadow Weaver, faithful to the Sorcerer’s Guild of Mystacor. Do you have any aliases?” 

“Light Spinner, great one of the Sorcerer’s Guild.”

“Noted. Please imprint for our agent.”

The spell scanned a map of Shadow Weaver’s skin and placed it in Castaspella’s long term memory. 

“Good. I’m sure you two will do just fine. Casta, with me. We should check on the shield patrols.” He turned and headed back out.

“I’m sorry.” Casta said, after he left.

Shadow Weaver’s laughter came out sharp and wrong, “Are you? What for?”

“For Norwyn’s impotency. Things will be different after the next moon cycle.”

“And what do you plan to do in such a short time?”

“Well,” She said with a grin, “to start we might get you some windows. I’m sure you’d love a nice view on your day off.” 

Shadow Weaver finally smiled, “I might like that, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something self indulgent. Like many of the other pieces in this collection, it has no update schedule. If you like my writing, check out more on my blog: shipwreckedshadows.tumblr.com


End file.
